Doce Amizade
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: “Nunca te contaram? Banheiros femininos servem essencialmente para que as garotas tenham um lugar para se esconder e chorar quando levam um fora.”


**Disclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Doce Amizade**

Um sussurro pelos corredores, e agora eu estava ali. _Dentro _do banheiro feminino do colégio, esmurrando violentamente a porta de um dos cubículos.

- Eu prometo que ajudo se você quiser se afogar na privada, Karin. Apenas abra a droga desse trinco primeiro!

- Idiota! Você não devia estar aqui, Suigetsu!

- Exatamente. Eu já entrei no banheiro feminino. Derrubar essa porta não vai aumentar muito meus problemas, nem vai ser muito esforço. Por isso saia!

Eu não tive certeza se era porque tinha levado minha ameaça a sério, ou se ela simplesmente havia se cansado daquela discussão sem sentido. Fosse como fosse, dois segundos depois um ruído metálico soou indicando que a fechadura tinha sido destrancada. As dobradiças rangeram quando eu puxei a porta.

Karin estava aninhada em cima da tampa do vaso. As pernas puxadas para cima e os joelhos abraçados junto ao peito. Fitava a parede obstinadamente com uma expressão irritada, fazendo questão de não me encarar.

- Eu ouvi algumas garotas dizendo que você estava chorando...

- Eu pareço estar chorando para você?

Na verdade parecia que ela já tinha chorado tudo o que podia. Mas achei que uma resposta sincera para essa pergunta não era exatamente o que Karin precisava no momento.

- Não. Só parece ainda mais estúpida do que de costume, escondida num banheiro.

- Nunca te contaram? Banheiros femininos servem essencialmente para que as garotas tenham um lugar para se esconder e chorar quando levam um fora. – ela falou num tom amargo.

- Achei que tivesse dito que não estava chorando.

Com isso ela deixou de fitar a parede e me lançou um olhar venenoso. Eu revirei os olhos em resposta.

- Sei que você está esperando que eu pergunte o que aconteceu, mas a cada segundo dentro deste banheiro eu estou mais encrencado. Então você poderia, por favor, deixar de se comportar como uma idiota e me acompanhar para fora daqui?

- Você encontrou a entrada sozinho, não vai ter problemas para dar o fora. Não pedi pela sua ajuda.

Suspirei resignado. Karin observou surpresa enquanto eu me recostava displicentemente na divisória de granito que separava um boxe do outro, cruzando os braços, como se tivesse toda a paciência do mundo.

- Me conte o que aconteceu, Karin. E me deve a verdade, considerando a detenção que eu vou pegar por vir atrás de você.

Eu esperava por mais sarcasmo e provocações afiadas. Ou gritos e xingamentos. Seria o natural e era com o que eu sabia lidar. Mas não houve nada disso quando ela tornou a falar, era só um tom sereno e magoado.

- Eu tomei coragem... Chamei o Sasuke para sair. E já que eu estou aqui com você, pode imaginar a resposta, não é?

Karin tinha o rosto pousado sobre os joelhos, e parecia prestes a começar a chorar novamente. Mais do que tudo, foi isso que me fez resistir à tentação de levar as mãos à face num gesto exasperado e dizer que ela havia bancado a tola. Ia ser meio desesperador se ela caísse no choro.

- Bom, isso prova que o Sasuke não é tão imbecil quanto eu sempre achei que ele fosse.

Uma intensa aura assassina dominou o banheiro, ecoando junto as minhas palavras pelos azulejos brancos. Mas definitivamente era melhor do que lágrimas. Enquanto ela estivesse concentrada em desejar minha morte os outros sentimentos não a afetariam tanto.

A verdade é que havia uma estranha mistura de raiva e alivio por aquela resposta se agitando em meu peito, e eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer com ela. Era melhor fingir que não tinha importância...

- Você está feliz com isso, não é?

Sim.

- Não. Não estou.

Sim e não. Em partes iguais. Ou talvez eu apenas não soubesse.

- Então, se não veio aqui para rir de mim, por quê?

- Eu estava preocupado.

Karin revirou os olhos, como se essa não fosse uma resposta válida. Eu não soube mais o que dizer, e ela voltou a se concentrar nas manchas informes do granito, naquela tentativa fútil de fugir dos meus olhos.

Apesar de tudo eu nunca tinha dado muita atenção a esse amor que Karin vivia proclamando aos quatro ventos. Tinha tomado aquilo como uma parte dela, irritante como todo o resto, mas ainda assim suportável. Algo que ela repetia quando não tinha nada a dizer, quando as outras provocações não bastavam.

O Sasuke dela era só um personagem. Porque ela precisava ter alguém com quem sonhar... Talvez alguém em quem pensar antes de adormecer. Mas o sentimento era uma ilusão.

- Você sabe que não gosta dele de verdade, não é?

Karin pareceu irada comigo novamente, mas foi só por um curto segundo, quase como se o sentimento tivesse vindo apenas por reflexo. Com um arquejar que ficou entre suspiro e soluço, a raiva deu lugar a uma expressão magoada e seus olhos tornaram-se brilhantes de lágrimas.

- Então porque está doendo tanto?

- Talvez porque você seja uma idiota... – tentei provocar, mas me calei quando ela baixou o rosto, prestes a chorar. – Isso é mesmo tão importante?

Ela assentiu com um aceno, ainda sem me encarar.

- Se quer tanto... Eu saio com você, Karin.

A surpresa foi o suficiente para que ela voltasse os olhos para mim.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, provavelmente desconfiada que eu só estivesse provocando-a, como sempre.

Revirei os olhos. Era o bastante que ela dissesse que estava tudo bem. Já seria extremamente constrangedor só com isso.

- Eu estou chamando você para sair... Um encontro. Não era isso o que você queria tanto? – expliquei num tom meio exasperado.

Podia sentir o sangue fluindo para meu rosto e sabia que devia estar corando. Karin me encarou perplexa por um instante, e então sua face tornou-se raivosa novamente, tingindo-se de um vermelho que rivalizava com o tom do seu cabelo.

Ela levantou da privada com um movimento brusco e me empurrou com fúria quando eu tentei interromper a passagem.

- Seu idiota! Por que razão no mundo eu iria aceitar sair com você?

Eu ainda tentei segurar seu pulso, mas ela se desvencilhou com um safanão. Antes que eu achasse uma boa resposta para suas palavras ela já tinha alcançado a porta do banheiro com passos duros e determinados.

Suspirei e deixei que um meio sorriso se desenhasse em minha face. Aquela situação tinha sido ridícula! Não fazia sentido ser _eu_ a terminar largado no banheiro feminino depois de levar um fora.

#

#

#

O sinal indicando o término das aulas já tinha soado há algum tempo quando eu alcancei o pátio do colégio. Tinha passado os últimos quarenta e cinco minutos numa sala calorenta ouvindo sermão por ter invadido um banheiro feminino. Bom, _ouvindo_ é um exagero... Mas o fato de não ter prestado atenção não tornava o evento menos entediante.

Bastou alguns passos até que eu a visse, sentada num dos bancos mais afastados da movimentação geral de alunos. Karin olhava o vazio, revirando algo entre os dedos. Como se tivesse sentido meu olhar ela virou o rosto em minha direção. Eu suspirei vencido antes de seguir até ela.

- Olá... – ela murmurou enquanto eu me deixava cair ao seu lado no banco.

- Você estava me esperando?

Sem que eu pudesse compreender o motivo vi seu rosto enrubescer. A despeito disso ela empinou o nariz numa expressão altiva, não muito convincente.

- Só não tive vontade de ir embora!

Limitei-me a ficar em silêncio, pois apesar das palavras prepotentes ela parecia aliviada por eu estar ali. Talvez ela estivesse preocupada que eu me afastasse, após aquela briga estranha...

Depois de algum tempo Karin parou de brincar com a embalagem verde que tinha nas mãos e sem dizer nada a estendeu para mim: uma bala sabor de melancia. Piscando surpreso eu aceitei o doce e o guardei no bolso; em seguida me dei conta de que aquilo era o mais perto que ela tinha conseguido chegar de um pedido de desculpas pelo comportamento impulsivo do dia anterior. E definitivamente eu não precisava de nada mais.

- Ontem você disse que eu não gostava do Sasuke. Porque acha isso?

As palavras soaram de repente, e me perguntei se ela tinha passado a noite inteira remoendo o que eu havia dito... Bom, não era como se eu não estivesse esperando por algo assim, embora isso não tornasse o assunto mais confortável.

- Porque é verdade. – respondi – Você só precisava gostar de alguém e escolheu ele. Nem o conhece de verdade.

Karin voltou os olhos para mim e me fitou por um instante, como se estivesse avaliando minhas palavras. Ela não deve ter gostado da conclusão que chegou porque fechou a cara numa expressão entre magoa e irritação. Eu ri com isso, mesmo que não fosse exatamente engraçado.

- Bastava dizer "_Você está certo, Suigetsu_", não precisava fazer essa cara feia.

Ela tentou me acertar com um soco, pendendo para aquela irritação usual, que não passava muito de uma provocação e de uma brincadeira. Eu desviei facilmente. Mas então restou apenas a magoa e ela suspirou, deixando cair os braços, parecendo completamente perdida. Dessa vez eu achei que não escaparia das lágrimas, e tive vontade de poder tentar socá-la também.

- Se acha que vai ajudar, eu ainda posso levar você para sair...

- Não vou sair com você, Suigetsu!

A resposta veio tão rápida quanto da vez anterior, e agora era eu quem estava com raiva.

- Então não faça essa cara, idiota!

Karin voltou a fitar o vazio, o choro pendendo em seus olhos como numa corda bamba. Depois de um segundo exasperante simplesmente virei o rosto na direção oposta, dando espaço para que ela pudesse chorar se quisesse. Eu já estava irritado o suficiente para não me importar.

- Você é meu amigo... – ela disse depois de um longo tempo de silêncio.

- Eu sei. – respondi a contragosto, ainda sem encará-la.

- É por isso que eu não posso sair com você... Você é meu amigo. O único que eu tenho.

As palavras pareceram ficar suspensas no ar por um longo instante, enquanto eu voltava o olhar para ela, surpreso. E tão claramente como se Karin as tivesse pronunciado, eu ouvi aquelas outras palavras que ficaram presas em sua garganta: _eu não posso viver sem isso_.

Karin não esperava pelos meus movimentos, e não teve tempo de reagir quando eu puxei seu pulso, trazendo seu corpo para perto de mim. A compreensão mal tinha atingido seus pensamentos e minha boca já estava sobre a dela.

Lábios com lábios - e um pouco de lingua também, numa sensação nova, estranha e molhada. Ainda assim era bom. Eu passei um braço por suas costas, contornando sua cintura, a proximidade fazendo um arrepio correr pela minha espinha. Minha mão livre procurou sua face, pousando levemente sobre sua bochecha, sentindo o contraste quente de sua pele contra minha. _Karin era macia._ Eu a senti estremecer sob o meu toque, surpreendida demais para lutar contra aquilo. Me aproveitei de sua hesitação e deixei que meus lábios contornassem os seus em movimentos sem ritmo, beijando de um jeito suave e urgente ao mesmo tempo...

Eu precisava de ar quando me afastei, rompendo aquele contato. Mas ainda perto o suficiente para sentir nossas respirações misturadas. Karin também parecia sem fôlego e eu contei três segundos até que o rosto dela se tornasse escarlate. Nesse ponto ela se afastou, colocando os lábios fora do meu alcance.

- E agora? Eu não sou mais seu amigo por causa disso? – deixei escapar num único fôlego, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. –Beijando você ou não, ainda acho que continua a mesma idiota de sempre. Isso não vai mudar nada.

Pronto, eu tinha conseguido. Lá estava o que eu mais temia: lágrimas. Na verdade só uma, cortando sua face com uma precisão delicada. Karin se apressou a recolhê-la com as costas da mão.

- Você promete?

A pergunta soou quase inaudível, e me fez sorrir.

- Sim.

Com isso ela suspirou resignada, mas parecendo satisfeita mesmo assim.

- Um sorvete.

Eu franzi a sobrancelha para ela. Depois de tudo, frase não fazia sentido...

- Me leve para tomar um sorvete, droga! Era o que eu queria fazer com o Sasuke...

Sorri de lado enquanto alcançava a mão dela e entrelaçava seus dedos nos meus. Dali para frente as coisas continuariam _quase_ iguais.

* * *

**N/A:** Ahh, dane-se! Quem se liga para a caracterização dos personagens? - Sai correndo.

Bom, deu vontade e eu escrevi. Até que foi divertido!

Resolvi postar enquanto a Karin ainda está viva. Afinal, nunca se sabe, não é...?

Reviews?


End file.
